Rush
by manfiction
Summary: The sequel to Candy's hero. A day after Dippers got an official date with Candy, only to find out that it cannot be an ordinary one.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel was resting soundly in her bed, but her sleep was disrupted when she heard a constant sound of walking, opening the cabinets and the fridge. She twisted and turned but Mabel couldn't go back to sleep. She finally had enough and got up, and notices that Dipper wasn't in his bed. The blankets were a little off the bed and the sheets were roughed up. Mabel grabbed one of her stuffed animals and went down stairs.

When she came down Dipper was going through the kitchen and snacking on what ever he could find. Mabel was wondering "Dipper?" she said but he just kept eating "bro what's going on?" she asked yet Dipper was focused on his food. Then she walked up behind him as he was drinking some milk and tapped his shoulder "yo Dip whatcha doin" Dipper jumped and spat out his milk before turning around "Mabel! what do you want?" Dipper said. "oh nothing, just wondering why your down here at five in the morning eating all the food like Waddles with an apple pie that's all" Mabel said.

Dipper looked at the kitchen and it was a mess "oh I didn't realize" he said "what are you doing here? is there something wrong?" Mabel asked him "I don't know, I just woke up and had a craving" Dipper said.

Mabel thought to herself "hmm...you've woken up in the middle of the night before but...never ate this much...ever" "what do you mean?" "whenever Soos eats like that it's when he's bummed out or nervous. are you bummed out about anything?" "Mabel c'mon if I was bummed you'd know" Dipper said "then somethings making nervous" she said.

Dipper looked at her "well, ever since yesterday I've been feeling weird. I can't explain it" he said "maybe it's because date you got with _you know who_ " Mabel said bumping his shoulder "who?..." Dipper said trying to recall. But at an instant his eyes widened "oh my gosh!" he said. Dipper launched out of his chair and began to hyperventilate, he was also pacing in circles scratching himself as if he were paranoid. Mabel went by him "calm down just because this is your first date doesn't mean you need to freak out" Mabel said "I know but now that I think about it I feel like I'm gonna pass out, but then again I feel like I can't sleep. what am I gonna do?" he said panicking to his sister.

Mabel can sense his distress "okay Dipper just take a deep breath, relax, come up stairs, and we can sleep this off okay?" she said "no no no, I think I need to see Grunkle Ford" Dipper said hurrying to the entrance of his lab. Mabel seen him leave, but she just yawned and looked at her stuffed animal "he'll be fine" Mabel said going back to bed "you shoulda seen me on my first date woah ho man was it intense" she said going up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper went in the secret entrance of his great uncle Fords lab. Still feeling panicked he was going to the elevator as quickly as he can. Going down in the Dipper still can't keep still as he was descending. Finally it stopped at the bottom floor where Ford's lab is.

Dipper rushed out and Ford was at his table doing his study's "oh there you are" Dipper said going to him "oh hello Dipper, what are you doing up this early? is there something wrong?" Ford asks "y-yea yes there is" he replied. Ford puts down his pen "well what is it?" "well um...have you ever been on a date with a girl...a girl you've known for a while" Dipper said. There is an awkward silence between them two for a while "uh Dipper, I might not be the right person to asks this sort of question I wasn't exactly rolling with the babes back in the day" Ford said rubbing the back of his head "no no I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering because Mabel said it's normal to feel this way but..." Dipper paused.

Suddenly he began to shake, sweat uncontrollably, and his breathing rate increased. Dipper felt a huge dose of adrenaline go through his body. Ford saw these changes "Dipper are you alright?" he said going closer to him and put his hand on Dippers shoulder "I uh...I need to try something" Dipper said going to a chair and climbs on top of a table. He's standing on the edge, turns around, then does a backflip off the table. Dipper lands on his feet "wow! let's do that again!" he said quickly going back on the chair.

Ford stops him "wait Dipper how did you do that?" he asked "I don't know, I just had butterflies in my stomach and this crazy idea" "hold on" Ford said going to his table to get a small flashlight "okay I need you to hold still" "yea yea yea alright alright" Dipper said.

Ford gets a close look at Dippers face with his flashlight and flashes the eyes, Dippers pupils were dilated. Then Ford gets his stethoscope and checks Dippers heartbeat which was very fast. Finally he gets a sphygmomanometer to check his blood pressure. Ford had a hard time putting the strap around Dippers arm because he kept moving around. Dippers movements were too vigorous for Ford to progress "ugh Dipper can you stay still?" he said. While Dippers arms were moving, Ford notices a dark spot on Dippers arm "what is this, did you put marker your arm?" Ford asked. He touched the spot which left residue on his figure.

After a while Dippers arms stopped, his breathing slowed down and finally he was calm "no that's just a bruise, at least that's what I think it was" he said "well it's a bruise alright, an odd one, I need to run a few tests" Ford said putting the residue on some glass and placing it under a microscope "but in the meantime I suggest that you remain down here for the rest of the day" "what? no way I've got a thing I've gotta do" "Dipper look whatever _thing_ you've got going on it can wait, because these episodes of yours can be potentially dangerous" "but i?" "I'm sorry Dipper, this is for your own good, now here's a small amount of sedative to keep you from having another episode" Ford said getting a syringe.

Dipper holds his arm "sedative? but why?" he questioned "you have an unusual amount of adrenaline going through your body, there's something in your body that's causing you to be hyperarousal" Ford said "hyperarousal? hyperarousal! oh no this can't be, I can't believe it, I...I don't know what that means" "it means that this stuff is make your fight or flight response go crazy, giving you an adrenaline rush randomly" "oh, well how long is this gonna take?" "something like this may take all day, if not longer" "all day? c'mon I don't have all day" "what is it that you've got to do that's more important than your health?" Ford said.

Dipper didn't think he'd understand, so he just walked to a chair and crossed his arms. Dipper looked at the time, 8:39 "aw man what am I going to do? if I don't get out of here Candy will never talk to me again" Dipper said to himself. Then out of nowhere a burst of adrenaline went through his body again but not as intensely. He desperately wanted to get out of there. While Ford was looking into his microscope, Dipper snuck toward the exit. Before he left Dipper thought about his episodes, the butterflies in his stomach would be too much, and eventually ruin his date.

Dipper looks around and sees the sedative in Fords pocket. He sneaks behind him and slowly grabs the syringe. But in an instant Ford grabs his arm "Dipper! what the heck are you doing!" Ford shouted "I'm sorry but I...have...to...GO!" Dipper said pushing his grunkle far back. He gasped to see that he was able to push Ford to the ground. Dipper had no time to waste and headed to the elevator "Dipper wait!" Ford said getting back up. He ran toward Dipper but the doors were closed and the control buttons were smashed "sorry Grunkle Ford I'll be back later!" Dipper said going up. Ford sighed and decided to let him go because he had a lot of work ahead of him.

Dipper was in the elevator pacing back and forth with the syringe in his hand "only one? I'll only use it for emergencies" he said to himself and put it in his jacket. When the doors opened, his rush was already over. Dipper heads up to the exit, up the stair, and his room lying on his bed. Suddenly Mabel's right in front of him "so what the damage? got an excuse to give Candy a raincheck?" she asked "uh nope, everything's fine, I guess I just freaking out that's all" Dipper replied "see Dipper? I told you, you had nothing to worry about" Mabel said "hehe yea" Dipper sighed, but in the back of his mind he had a bad feeling about today.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper was getting dressed up for the afternoon changing into his cleaner jacket and hat. After he changed a Dipper was pacing back and forth wondering how this was gonna go. Then his sister shows up "hey look who it is, the man of the hour!" Mabel said. Dipper just say looked at her then went back to pacing "so were you two going for your little date?" "Mabel! please don't call it that ok it makes me...feel...weird" "oh well what would you call it's?" "I-I don't know! Mabel" "now now Dipper don't be testy I don't think Candy would like that" Mabel said.

Dipper took a deep breath "I'm sorry Mabel, I guess I'm just nervous and hearing that word makes me you know" "I hear ya don't want you too shaky, then sweaty, and next thing you know your having a panic attack" "alright I get, so just say we're hanging out or something" "hmm Dipper and Candy are hanging out? doesn't roll off the tongue very well" "that's because your eating a whole pack of gum" "not anymore" Mabel said after swallowing.

Dipper felt anxious "I-I'm gonna go now" he said as calmly as he possibly could heading for the door "where you going?" she asked. That got Dipper thinking "where?...WHERE!" he said "calm down Dipper what's wrong" Mabel asks, but she didn't need an answer "it's about Candy isn't it?" she said. Dipper nodded "c'mon bro you've got to plan for these sort of things, it's not like you said _we should hang out sometime_ and then leave" Mabel said. Dipper looked away "uhh about that" "wait, you actually said that?" she asked "I don't know Mabel, all I said was to you know...hang out sometime. That means today right I'm not really good at this sort of thing" Dipper said.

Mabel goes to him and puts her arm around his shoulder "well obviously not, lucky for you I know exactly where she likes to be at this time of day" "really!" "Yeah there's a bunch of place Candy can be at, I even made a list of it right here ha talk about irony " Mabel shows him a paper "and creepy" he whispered. Mabel opens up the paper "let's see, the mall, pool, her house, the arcade, laser tag, heck she can even be in our room at this very moment" as she finished there was a knock on their door "or maybe she's outside" Mabel concluded.

Both paused awkwardly for the moment until another series of knocks came from the door "well go on, open it" Mabel urged him. Dipper looked out the window and what do you know, it is Candy waiting outside. Dipper gulped and went to open the door, before he could grab the knob "maybe you should get it" he suggested "what? no just open it" "okay okay" Dipper whispered and attempted to open the door but results in him wussing out, stepping away as if it were a horror movie. Mabel goes to him "what are you doing" she whispered "I-I don't know I think I'm have one of those panic attacks" he whispered back "just open the the door!" Mabel said.

The two were arguing quietly, then Mabel started to push Dipper toward the door but he was resisting. The closer Dipper got to the door, the harder the struggle was. Soon both of them bursted through landing right at the feet of Candy whom was surprised of the greeting "oh heh hey Candy what uh w-what's going on" Dipper asked "oh is this a bad time? maybe I'll come back later then" Candy said. Dipper got up quickly "no wait!" he said making Candy stop "oh um are you here to hang out or..." "umm, yes! where should we go?" she asked. Dipper felt stupid that he didn't plan for this, he started to sweat wondering what to say.

Mabel stood in front of him "hey Dipper I keep forgetting, is this letter on my sweater an ampersand or a cursive capital S?" she asked him holding the paper and pointing on "the mall" part of it. Dipper smiles "oh well in that case I think we should go to the mall, you know if you wanna go" he said. Candy expression turned into excitement "oh yea I would wanna go, I love the mall!" she exclaimed "great lets go" Dipper said.

As him and Candy were departing Mabel looked at her sweater "wait! Seriously which is it" she called out to them, but they left. Mabel took it as an oh well and went inside "wait till I tell Grenda about this" she said to herself. Suddenly her great uncle Ford came to her dusty and dirty "oh hey there Fordsy, woah working hard or hardly working am I right?" "look Mabel I don't have time for jokes this is important, where is Dipper" He asked.

Mabel got concerned "hey what do you mean important like did he lose one of the journal again or something like that?" "no no wait what about one of my journals? Never mind I need to know where he is, he sounded like he had something on his mind" he said. Mabel giggled "look Ford whatever it is I think it can wait, he's on a date what's more important than that" "Dippers life maybe in terrible danger" Ford said.

Mabel's expression turned into a blank "in danger hehe you scientists and your over exaggeration" she said "Mabel the only thing that's overly exaggerated is how you and Dipper thought this _date_ was more important than his health, now tell me did you notice anything different about his mood or behavior lately?" he asked her "well yea Dipper was constantly on edge, probably from his date with Candy. I mean you can't blame him, he was never good with the ladies" "the thing that's keeping him on edge is this residue I found on the bruise in his arm, don't suppose you know how it got there" Ford asked pulling out a small bag. Mabel looked at the residue but couldn't recall anything "hmm on Dippers arm huh, I thought it was from playing with a marker or something, but he knows better than that" she said.

Ford puts the sample back "okay since I don't have time to track Dipper down right and he's too stubborn to come to the lab I need you to monitor Dipper until I can find a diagnosis" "hold on, you want me to stalk my brother?" "yes, I know it's a bit peculiar but so far in his condition it compelled your brother make irrational decisions, but it's hard to tell what else it can do, it's for his own goo..." Mabel's grunkle said followed by an explosion coming from underneath "woah okay Mabel take this walkie talkie and if anything bad comes up tell me, I need to get back to the lab" "oooookaaaayyyy?" Mabel said "remember this is for Dipper's well being, not just his life but for his date...thingy" Ford said going toward the vending machine "oh yeah try not to touch his bruise, it maybe contagious" he said before leaving Mabel to an uncomfortable task.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper and Candy are walking toward the mall, a last minute destination that he decided to go with the help of his sister. But in this time Dipper doesn't know what to do next and he's afraid to ask Candy an the account that he usually makes a list and schedules events that happened with great precision. As they walked Dipper and Candy were quiet on the way, only contact they make we're when they look at each other and give one another a smile. The scilence slightly gave Dipper comfort because on the way he can plot his next move when they get to the mall, sort of like an imaginary list of steps.

Suddenly while he was planning his mind began to race, then he can feel the butterflies in his stomach, and Dipper knows this was not good "oh man" he sighed under his breath as he was beginning to hyperventilate. Candy looks at him "what was that?" she asked. Dippers panic was skyrocketing much more that it needed to "uh I mean OH MAN! It's still a long way yet! Do you wanna race!?" he asked with a lot of enthusiasm. Catching her off guard with that outburst of excitement "umm okay" Candy replied "okay GO!" Dipper said zooming down the road.

Dipper sprinting along he feels more energy coursing through his veins making him wanting to go faster. Knocking over trash cans and crossing a busy street, he gets hit by a car. The driver gets out "hey watch where you're going!" he said. Dipper got up as if nothing happened, he laughs and goes off running again without a care in the world. But before he knew it Dipper is in the mall which should have been a long way yet. Then realized "oh boy" he said to himself. A few minutes has passed by and Dipper was debating on weather he should go back, but his rush has worn off. But out of nowhere he hears something behind a potted plant, he spots someone spying on him.

Without needing to guess Dipper gets frustrated and goes toward the plant "Mabel! What are you doing here!" "Oh uh nobodies home, leave a message" "Mabel!" Dipper said grabbing her and pulling her out "ouch ok okay" she said. Dipper had his arms crossed while looking at her "bro I know it looks like I'm spying on you but...I'm not" Mabel said with a grin "spying on me are you serious" he said "I just said I'm not doing that" "then you mind explain the binoculars, that notebook! and wait what is that?" Dipper asked pointing to the walkie talkie that Mabel's hiding behind her. Dipper pulls her arm from behind her revealing a walkie talkie, which on gave him a stern look. Mabel had no explanation that would make sense to him so she drew a blank, Dipper looked at the three "oh I see what's going on here, you don't think I can handle this now do you? Well I don't need your help Mabel so you can go home" Dipper said.

She knew that her cover was blown, and feels that the situation was gonna get worse if she was around. Mabel still kept cool and looks around "heh heh, alright bro looks like your on top of this good luck on your date...I'm mean little get together with, wait wears Candy? Hehe never mind I'm not even gonna ask" Mabel said power walking away. Dipper looks around and slaps his face realizing Candy was still not there. So he decided that he should go back and try to meet her half way while trying to improvise a plan for the trip at the mall. When he turns around Dipper sees Grenda going through the entrance with her backpack on.

Grenda turns around and Candy hops out "thanks for the lift Grenda" "don't even mention it, because I bet I know why your here" she said cheerfully surprising Candy "I bet it's about that new Calling all Boys video game" "oooohhhh that finally came out!?" Candy said excitedly, "yeah c'mon I know how many times you've watched the trailer" Greanda said. Candy just stood there holding her own arm "let's go before the line gets too long" "uh well" Candy said eagerly wanting to go. Then Dipper shows up "hey Candy!" he said. Candy sees him "oh hey there" she said "uh sorry about, you know, leaving you in the dust" "that's ok, I guess that means you won" Candy said.

Grenda looks at them "um what's going on here, what did he win?" she said confused "I guess you can say that I don't need that video game" Candy answers with a big smile. Grenda goes closer to Candy "why would Dipper want Calling all Boys the video game?" she asked quietly "no no" Candy said, then she whispers in Grenda's ear and her expression turned from confused to almost shock. Grenda stood up with her eyes wide open and took time to process, then she goes face-to-face with Dipper "listen buster! Candy is family and if she's giving up the best game in the world then you make sure your worth it, YOU GOT THAT!" Grenda says to him.

Dipper felt uncomfortable with Grenda all up in his face, he also was curious "what game?" Dipper asks. Candy jumped on that question and before Grenda even told him the title she goes between them "that's not important!" she exclaimed. Then Candy started to lead Grenda to the exit "ok bye now see you later good luck on that thing or whatever!" Candy said pushing Grenda out. As she goes to Dippers side be got curious again "what game was she talking about?" "oh nothing" "...because we could go get it if you want" "that's ok!" Candy said leading him towards the bench and sitting them down "so how was your day" she asked trying to change to subject.

Back at the food court Mabel's eating a bag of chips while also starring at the two sitting at a bench. She looks through her binoculars and Mabel just plainly sees the two casually siiting and making small talk here and there, which was only boring her even though she new she was supposed to be monitoring one of them "c'mon make a move already" Mabel said to herself. For half an hour she was sitting there filling up on snacks, then suddenly both Dipper and Candy bursts out laughing. Mabel got excited and wanted a closer look to see how well it was going.

Mabel took cover behind the plant, what she saw was extraordinary. After what seemed like forever Candy leans on Dippers shoulder; Mable gasps, Dippers begins to put his arm around her by stretching it out; Mabel gasps harder, the arm with the possibly contagious bruise was gonna touch Candy; Mabel gasps "oh no" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**While earlier**

Dipper and Candy are sitting on the bench, Dipper kept feeling the sedative in his pocket to make sure it was still there. It was there and for now he can relax "so Mabel and I got to ride the fire bug" Dipper said randomly. Candy looks at him "wait seriously" "yep" "what's it like" she asked "well I guess you can compair it to a horse" "cool" "yea, Mabel named it Mr. Fire Bug, and took it home" Dipper said "no way" "then Soos nicknamed it FB and..." "hold on, the thing that almost killed us, is your pet?" Candy said in disbelief "not really, Grunkle Stan wouldn't let us keep it" Dipper casually said. Candy looks at him in even more disbelief "but what about the time when it, you know" she asked as Candy bit the air as if she were eating "oh yea, Mabel conquered the bug" he said and they both shared a laugh.

Candy looks at him "when was all this, why wasn't I there" she asked "a couple nights ago after I...took...you...home" Dipper said quieting his voice. Dipper felt unfonfortable mentioning that, even if she was there. Then Candy puts her head on his shoulder "that was a fun night" she said. A warm feeling came to Dippers body when he felt Candy's head on him, he didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Unfortunately he felt a rush coming on and couldn't keep still, Dipper looks around glancing at everything until he looks at Candy's dark hair. His arm seemed to slowly be moving for him raising up and putting it over Candy make the rush and warm feelings mix together.

Before Dippers arm landed, Mabel comes out of nowhere "nooo!" she said tackling him. Candy's head bonked the bench and the Pine twins were on the floor. Dipper quickly got up and looks at his sister "Mabel what are you doing! I thought I told you to go home!" Dipper said, Candy too sees her "huh Mabel? What are you doing here?" she asked. Mabel being put on the spot thought as fast as she could "I seen the uhhh Mongolian Death Spider!" she said. Mabel grabs Dipper "can I talk to you" she said dragging him off.

Mabel pulls him around a corner "get off!" Dipper said shoving her off. Mabel looks at him, his eyes are dilated which wasn't a good sign "ok bro let me explain" "what was that about huh?" Dipper said cutting her off "I was just..." "I thought I told you to go home, instead you tackle me to the ground? Why would you do that, are you trying to ruin my date?" "hey you just called it a date" "what are you talking about, I just ask you why are you here!" "wait, what?" "UHHH" Dipper said in frustration.

Mabel was confused "ok just listen to me first, before you get all cuddly out there look at your arm" Mabel points to the bruise "you see this" "it's just a bruise" "no it's not just a bruise, Grunkle Ford said this might be what's making you all jumpy" Mabel said. Dipper takes a second glance at his arm "...and we think it might be contagious" she said.

Dipper thought for a moment, then his mind began to race "you know what I think, you guys are the ones that are jumpy" Dipper said "wait what?" Mabel asks. Then from inside her sweater pocket was Fords voice "Mabel, come in Mabel I believe I've made a breakthrough" he said. Mabel takes out the walkie talkie "roger tha...uh hey!" Mabel said after Dipper swiped the talkie out of her hand "oh here's a breakthrough for ya!" he said to Ford, then throwing it at the wall.

Dipper faces Mabel "all this effort for a simple bruise, but is this really what it's about?" he said "woah just calm down, your not thinking straight" Mabel said "you just don't want me with Candy is it" "what? NO!" "just because you can't keep a boyfriend, doesn't mean I shouldn't have a girlfriend, is that it huh!" Dipper said.

Mabel stood there shocked and Dipper also stood there even though he's still breathing fast, his eyes are slowly going back to normal. Mabel looks at the broken talkie and picks it up "wow Dipper you really showed him right, you don't know what your talking about" she said to the walkie talkie while gently shaking it "I'm gonna go back for real this time, I uh, need to go feed waddles" Mabel said stepping sideways around her brother "oh and if your planning to uh you know, use your other arm, just for Candys sake" she said and headed to the exit. As soon as she made it outside Mabel started running home to see what was Ford's breakthrough.

Dipper finally felt relaxed after all that, but the only thing he remembers from all that was to use his other arm, which Dipper took in consideration. He goes back to the bench and Candy was still there, only that she looks kind of down. Dipper sits by her on the other side "hey I'm back, better watch out Mongolian death spider might still be around" he said to her. Candy faces him with a stern look "I know for a fact that doesn't exist" "huh ya I-I know that I was just kidding" "Dipper I know what this is about" Candy said to him.

Dipper feels uneasy "what do you mean" he asks "I mean Mabel tackling you like that and I could here you shouting over there" "oh that was just umm" "Mabel doesn't want us together, is that it" "no! Mabel's not like that" "then what's going on" Candy asks. Dipper takes a deep breath "ok look, you see this" "it's a bruise" "yea, but it's making me do all these crazy things like running really fast, making me really strong, and and...uh" "so that bruise gives you superpowers?" "what, no!" "then I guess Mables not the one that doesn't want us to be together" Candy said getting up and walking away, Dipper stood there in distress.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper standing there watching Candy walking away, he didn't know what to do. Dipper could let her leave, another rush was coursing through his body. Felling overwhelmed, Dipper ran toward her "Candy wait! Please don't go!" he said getting a hold of her "no Dipper let go" Candy said while she kept walking. As Dipper pleaded, he dropped to the point until she was dragging him with her foot across the floor "hey I said let go...people are staring...ugh...your pulling my sock off!" Candy said. As Dipper was being dragged he notices something on Candy's leg, something familiar was showing on the skin right over her sock, all he made out was that it was dark.

Dipper stopped them both and planted Candy's foot to the floor. That surprised Candy enough for her to stay still. Dipper puts his finger insider her sock "what are you doing?" she asks but Dipper ignores her and starts to lower her sock, this was stating to scared Candy a little. He presses hard on her leg making her gasp, Dipper swipes down. Before anything else, Candy kicks him in the face "HEY no! Dipper! THATS A NO!" Candy yells at him.

The force was enough to get his back on the floor, Dipper was holding his face and groaned in pain. Candy looks at him then instantly feels regret "oh my gosh are you okay?" she asked going to his side "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to kick you that hard" Candy said helping him up. Dipper looks at his finger and he sees residue from her leg, there was no doubt in his mind that whatever he has, Candy has it too "oh no, no no no please no!" Dipper yelped "hey I said I'm sorry" "no I'm sorry Candy this is my fault" "sorry? for what?" she asked. Dipper showed her the residue that was from her leg, Candy looks at it then back "uh really" she said in disbelief and walked away.

Dipper ran toward her "wait!" he said but Candy just kept walking. Dipper goes in front of her "please just listen to me!" he said "hey I will kick you again, now get out of my way" Candy demanded "please if you go with me back to my house and let me prove to you that I'm not lying, then you can kick me as hard as you can" Dipper said. Candy looks at him surprised at first, but ends up rolling her eyes "fine" she said. Dipper jumps up "yes! lets go" he said in relief.

Now what started as a trip to the mall ends up as a trip back to the shack, Dipper was worried about his relationship with Candy because he can tell she was disappointed in the day. Dipper wanted to get some tension away from but didn't know how. Candy gets her phone out and started texting on the way, Dipper sees her and got closer "so you like to text" he asked "mmhmm" Candy replied in a low tone still look at her phone "who you texting?" "hey don't look at my phone" "ok okay" Dipper stepped back a little. Since Candy looked busy on her phone, he decided to take out his journal and go through it.

Candy notices his journal "seriously!? you took that with you?" she said "yea I take it everywhere with me?" "why?" "well I don't know...just in case?" "we were at the mall, you think we were gonna fight monsters or ghosts?" Candy said. Dipper sighed and looked back at his journal "would it kill you to take a break from that once in a while" Candy said, Dipper closed his book and puts it away "as a matter of fact it would on multiple occasions" he said, Candy looks at him "can't say the same about your phone though" "what about my phone" Candy said.

* * *

Back at the shack Mabel and Ford are discussing the events that happened at the mall "okay Mabel this is getting out of hand" "I know I know, I've never seen him like this before" "well what happened out there, we some how lost connection after he picked up the walkie talkie I gave you" "oh...yeah, about that" Mabel said showing him the busted talkie.

Ford sees "aw c'mon" he said taking it "darn it I never find the time to make these, note to self next time make walkie talkies indestructible" "so what do you think is the matter with him?" Mabel asked "honestly it's probably nothing and I think we were taking this the wrong way, he's thirteen, got a girlfriend, and going through some changes on the inside. You see it all starts from the pituitary gland, most would consider small and insignificant but it's got some big..." "OKAY I get it you don't need to tell me anymore" Mabel said interrupting him.

Ford continued on "well anyway the mark can be from a...well a marker and then there's a lot of testosterone in his body he needs to go through, but to be sure I'm going to do a test" "alright but I'm not getting him, he escaped your lab, broke your walkie talkie, and whenever he thinks his dates needs to be cut short who knows what he'll do after I tell he needs come back here" "don't worry Dipper is understanding, I'm sure if we reason with him and explain things to...wait do you hear that?" Ford asks.

Both of them listen, they heard a faint voices that seem to be getting louder coming from outside. Then the door bursts open with Dipper and Candy were arguing "well if it wasn't for me, you'd still be on top of a branch right now!" Dipper said "well I don't believe you've ever rode Mr. FB!" Candy said. Mabel steps in "hey guys" "oh you would think that, like I'm some sort of liar!" "yea that's what you are, a liar!" "okay guys calm down" Mabel said but was still ignored "liar!" "loser!" "CREEP!" "IDIOT!" Dipper said as they continue to yell at each other "wow that was unexpected, I'm gonna get some equipment from the lab, you stay here and keep an eye on them" Ford said leaving.

Mabel steps between them "OKAY THATS ENOUGH!" she shouted making them stop "why are you two yelling at each other?" Mabel asked but neither Dipper or Candy answered her, they just crossed their arms, and faced away from one another "uh Dipper! you need to control yourself" "Candy's the one who needs to control herself!" Dipper said. Although Candy heard that, she ignored him.

Mabel took him to the kitchen "Dipper I know I said it before but I'm serious, that bruise is making you all crazy" "oh yeah? I'm crazy because of this, well guess what, so is Candy because she's got one too" "what!? Dipper I told you not to touch her with that arm" "I didn't touch her, she already had it on her leg" Dipper said. Mabel looked in the living room, Candy was sitting on a chair rubbing her leg "oh, she showed you or..." "no I just happened to spot it as she was walking away" "uh huh" "I mean yeah I had lower her sock to see but I had to make sure like Ford said, it could be dangerous" "I said that too" "and for that, Candy decides to kick me in the face" Dipper said.

Mabel frowns at him "why are you looking at me like that for" "oh Dipper Dipper Dipper" "what!?" "of course she would kick in the face" "huh?" "there's a thing us girls have and it's called boundaries" "but I-I!" "no denying it now, Fords getting his sciency gadgets, both of you can get well, and you guys can have the rest of the day to yourselves, okay" Mabel said assuring her brother. He gave a smile "*sigh* okay" a Dipper said.

Both of them go back to the living room while Candy was texting on her phone. She takes a quick look at them then back at her screen. Dipper also hard facing Candy again, Mabel goes between the two "so Dipper, you got something to say?" she asked. He takes a deep breath "Candy?" Dipper said getting her attention "I wanted to apologize for earlier with the, you know. I said some things that didn't need to be said and...I'm sorry" "now Candy do you have something you want to say?" Mabel said. Candy puts her phone on a table and gets off "I'm sorry too, I don't know what came over me, kicking you, and yelling at you and all that" "well I suppose I did disperse that, you do have your boundaries" Dipper said.

They all felt relief resolving the conflict they had "okay now that out of the way, let's hug it out...c'mon now" Mabel said. Dipper and Candy face each other and smiled, then they opened their arms coming in for a hug. Before they even made contact Ford appears "oh Dipper...Candy, is this a good time?" he asked, Mabel gives him a thumbs up "oh good then Dipper I'm going to have to ask you some questions" "yeah sure, go ahead" "well first of all mind explaining this to me!" Ford pulls out the walkie talkie.

Everybody was surprised seeing the broken talkie and Dipper was speechless "this is why I didn't want you to leave in the first place, I knew something like his would happen. First the elevator and now this!" Ford went on. While Dipper was being confronted, Candy felt uneasy and grabbed her phone. Mabel notices "hey what are you doing" "Dipper did that?" "uhh yeah, but that that was nothing to be concerned about, it was that bruise that set him off" Mabel said make Candy more anxious.

Ford finishes his lecture to Dipper "I'm sorry Grunkle Ford it will never happen again, but look Candy has the bruise too and, hey where are you going?" he asked. Candy near the door turns around "oh um I just needed some air that's all" she said putting her phone in her pocket.

Dipper sees Candy putting her phone away, then he looks at the walkie talkie "woah, no no no c'mon Candy" "uhh I'm gonna go now" she said going out the door Dipper quickly followed her outside. Mabel looked out the window and sees them talking to each other "way to go Grunkle Ford" "what" "look what you did, now Candy thinks he's someone who breaks things when he's angry" "I was trying to make a point, anyway I have the test ready" Ford said taking out a sharp object that resembled an ice cream scoop "what the heck is that!?" "to do the test I need to analyze the whole bruise to see if it's the source of his episodes" "oh boy that doesn't sound..." "it will not be a pleasant experience for him" For said.

Dipper comes back inside and sits down "there you are" Ford said "listen this may sound bad but I need to remove the bruise from your arm with this" he said showing Dipper the tool "fine go ahead" he said with a low tone "hey there, you okay? Where's Candy?" Mabel asked "she said it wasn't going to work out between us and that we need some time apart and whatever" "ouch but I'm sure it was the bruise talking, once we fix that, you and Candy can make up and have a normal day at the mall" Mabel said while Ford was sanitizing his tool.

Dipper wanted to feel better, but it only made him mad "you know what I'm tired of blaming the bruise" he said starting to feel hyped up "what are you talking about that's the reason why your all messed up" "no all it did was make me say and do whatever was on my mind, like it showed who I really was" "oh Dipper I know you. You may not very strong or funny, but your great!" "I meant like I'm growing up, what if I ended up somebody totally different. Even before this bruise I snapped at Candy when we were in that forest, all I'm saying is that she maybe right. This is for the best" Dipper said while Ford was wiping his arm with alcohol.

Mabel puts her hand on his shoulder "bro just because your we're growing up doesn't mean your gonna end up being someone awful, the only difference is that your changing from a boy to a man and Candy was the first to notice when you fought off that fire bug but if anything else, you got me to keep you in check" "wow that was really comforting and powerful, thanks" "don't mention it" "wait did you say fire bug?" Ford asked lift his tool off Dippers arm.

The twins looked at him "yea" they both said "okay" Ford chuckled and putting away his tool "I really wish you've told me that earlier, because that would've been messy" "does that mean there's an easier way to get rid of this bruise!" Dipper said "not only do I know how to cure it, but my previous solution wouldn't help at all. Possibly making it worse" Ford said. Dipper quickly pulled his arm back and wiped off the alcohol.

Dipper gets up "well what are you waiting for, let's have the cure" he eagerly said "slowdown there, first I need to synthesize it back at my lab" "and while Ford is down there, you can find Candy" Mabel said. Both Dipper and Ford stare at her "no, Dipper needs to stay here the last time he left with Candy they came back barking at each other like a couple of dogs" "yeah I agree with Ford, I don't think Candy wants to see or talk to me anyway" "Dipper when a girl says something like we need some time apart, it means you gotta do the opposite and get her back" "is that true?" "yes it's a fact, if I'm the one to get her, she's gonna think your not even trying and if you really like-like Candy you will get her" Mabel said.

Dipper stood there for a moment "okay I'll go find her" he said. Mabel looks at Ford with a cute smile "*sigh* fine" he said know he couldn't say no to that look "but promise me you'll be back with no more needless conflict" "I promise but where would she be?" Dipper wondered "I think she headed back for the mall" "you got to be kidding me" "nope, better start walking" "but I don't wanna walk all the way back" "enough, here this is for the cab now go" Ford said.

Dipper went outside toward a telephone booth, then felt a rush coming on "uhhh nah better take a cab" he said, then thought if he couldn't be still for the ride "then again" Dipper faces away from the phone. He already new that he was making a bigger deal about this than it needs to be "ahh fine" Dipper said sprinting toward the mall.


	7. Chapter 7 finale

Dipper was yet again in the mall "so here we are, boy my feet are aching, should've token the cab...or the golf cart" he said frustrated. Fortunately for Dipper, he was apathetic, because he did all his worrying on the way "so if I were a girl in a mall where would I be? Hmmm" Dippers in a mall "literally anywhere" he takes a seat on the bench.

Dipper observes the mall, focusing on the stores that were around and which one Candy could be in "maybe...there" Dipper spots a store selling makeup. Go goes toward it "huh can't remember the last time Candy wore makeup" Dipper went inside anyway. When he did a salesman stood in front of him "hello! Care to try out one of our lipsticks specifically made for men!" "uh no thanks I'm actually looking for someone" "oh I know what your looking for, the hairspray that makes your hair sparkle white! Just think you'd be the second boy to ever buy this product" "no I said I'm looking for Candy" "the candy store is that way" "NO! Just never mind!" Dipper said leaving. He wanted to check the next store over, one that was girls clothing with another weird looking salesperson inside. Dipper looks the other way and spots a gaming store.

He heads inside and sees a girl with blond hair and expensive cloths inside waiting on something "Pacifica?" Dipper said surprised to see someone like her in a place like this. But it was indeed her but she seemed to jump at the sound of his voice "oh hey" "what uh, what are you doing here" he asked "just umm browsing, all them other ones are getting boring" "huh I didn't know you were the gaming type" "well I am, whatever, what do you want?" "well I was looking for Candy, uh Candy Chui, I mean the girl Candy" "You mean fore-eyes, yea she's over there or something" Pacifica pointed to direction.

Dipper looked and there was Candy, looking at a game cover. Before he left to go talk to Candy, the clerk showed up "hey here's your copy of Boys on Call premium version" the clerk said. Dipper looks at Pacifica "wait, you got Boys on Call the video game?" "yea so?" Pacifica said. Dipper burst we out laughing at her while she was getting angry red.

Candy hears Dipper laughing, then she sees him with Pacifica. Without wondering what he was doing here, Candy felt utterly jealous, because she was the one making Dipper laugh. Candy marches over there "HEY" she said to them "oh Candy I've been looking all over..." "SHUT IT" Candy said to Dipper then facing Pacifica "and you, who do you think you are making him!...is that Boys on Call premium version?" Candy said slowing down "uhh yea what do you think it is" Pacifica said "seriously?" Dipper asked as they talked about the game.

Candy had her eyes on the cover "you mean it has three more boys, four more beach houses, along with their very own private jet!" "well I guess I'll find out, later losers" Pacifica said leaving the store. Candy just sighed and walked away "hey wait" Dipper said "ugh what do you want" she said turning toward him.

Dipper stood in front of her "I know why you came here and I'm sorry if I scared you away, but please I really need you to come back to the shack" "look Dipper it's not like that, I just thought you didn't really want to have that kind of relationship" "so it wasn't because I was angry like all the time? "oh no that too, but also because that I didn't want you feeling like your stuck with me, there's plenty of fish in the sea" "stuck with you? But your awsome, I mean your smart and pretty and, uh, hehe I mean" Dipper said. Candy didn't seem to be amused staring at him with a stern look making him wonder if he said something wrong "oh pfft your just saying that because of that bruise" she said blushing.

Dipper felt relief "no I mean it, if you come with me we can get these off and I will say it again" he said but Candy hesitated "I-I don't know" "uh" Dipper looked at the poster for Boys on Call "I'll buy you the premium version" he said. Candy gasps "really!" Dipper replies by going to the clerk "one uh Boys on Call premium version please" he said taking out his cab fair and giving it to him in exchange. Dipper got the game then facing Candy who was eagerly waiting for him and before he gave it to her "are you gonna come back to the shack with me?" "yea mmhmm" Candy said then snatching it from him "oh thank you thank you thank you!" she shouted.

After they left Candy couldn't wait to get back and rush Dipper to go "c'mon c'mon lets go!" "yea I'm coming" "hurry up!" "Candy I want to go there as badly as you do" Dipper said. Candy grabs his arm and pulls him still urging to go "hey I said I'm going, WHAO" Dipper said seeing that Candy has big pupils "okay it's getting worse, man I shouldn't have spent the cab fare" "what are you talking about, just get stupid and jumpy like this and we can run back in five minutes" Candy told him.

Dipper didn't like her plan and by the way she said it they needed to get back quick "well how am I suppose to get like that" "it's just like you said, treat it like a super power" "I've never said that" "just try you've done it before" "alright alright just give me a sec" Dipper said closing his eyes and trying to concentrate. Dipper tried as hard as he could but the one time he needed the rush to come was failing. Candy got tired of waiting so she slapped Dipper on his back, which seemed to work. Butterfly's shot up and his pupils are getting big "how did you so that's?" he asked, but Candy shrugged and asked "do you wanna race?" Dipper smiled and they were off.

As they were sprinting Candy seemed be passing Dipper off, she turns to him "let move slow poke!" Candy said. Dipper struggling to keep up "yea *pant* I'll *pant* be *pant* right *pant* there" he said, but Dipper couldn't go any farther. He felt his arm and groaned, Candy goes to him "hey what's wrong?" "ow it's my arm, it's starting to hurt" "oh okay look we're almost there see? I can see the shack from here" Candy said. Dipper felt woozy afterward "hey are you okay?" "I-I think its been too long" he said "too long for what? Dipper?" Candy said but for him, her voice was slowly disappearing before he blacked out.

* * *

Some time passed by and Dipper opens his to find himself on a couch in the Mystery Shack. He also heard Mabel and Ford chatting in the other room "so your telling me that the firebug doesn't eat humans?" "that's right Mabel doesn't eat anything but mushrooms, the Lunar Effulgence mushroom to be exact" "no way, that thing almost totally ate us" "well even if the firebug tried, it has no teeth, and its digestive system wouldn't be abel to handle human flesh" Ford explained.

Dipper got up and went to go see them in the other room "what's going on?" he asked "oh hey Dipper, Grunkle Ford was just telling me about the firebug and how it's not dangerous" "oh, really?" "yeah apparently the gooy stuff that got on us made it go nuts and when it eats enough, boom it turns all the mushrooms it ate into noxious gas" "huh" Dipper said.

He looks around "hey where's Candy? Did she leave?" Dipper asked "oh no she's over there" Mabel pointed toward Candy. Dipper goes over to her and Candy sees him "oh hey your awake" she said "yea, how long was I out?" "for days, I thought you'd never wake up" "wait seriously!" "hehe no I was just kidding, it was only like about a half-hour" "so you didn't go home to play the best game in the world just to wait for me?" "yea, but a few more minutes and I would be out of here" Candy said.

Both of them laughed, then Candys timer on her phone went off "what's that?" "uh its unrelated, but glad to see your awake so I'm gonna head home and play the best video game in the world" "okay then" Dipper. They came close to each other looking at one another, and hugged "okay bye, bye Mabel, bye Ford" Candy said going out the door "okay see you later then I guess" Dipper said.

Mabel went up behind him "so how'd it go?" "what are you taking about you were right there" "oh don't feel bad, you'll always have that one kiss you had a few nights ago" "wait, who told you that?" "uh duh my best friend" "ugh whatever it was just one on the cheek that's all" "bet you wish you had another one" Mabel said. Dipper was already getting annoyed and wanted to change the subject "hey Ford how did you remove the bruise?" "that was easily cured with this cream I whipped up, just spread this and it instantly removed your nasty bruise" "oh that's interesting" "yea but the cream hardened up a little while you were gone, what took you so long to get back I gave you cab fare" "I uh..." Dipper said.

Ford gives him a stern look "you spent it on that game didn't you" he said and Dipper had no response "I knew it, instead of going and coming back, you bought a video game?" Ford started going off then Mabel taps Dipper on the shoulder "so are you gonna start obsessing over Candy now?" she asked. Then he looks back at Ford "I mean you never listen to me am I even speaking another language?" and between them two Dipper could barely take it anymore.

Then he remembers the syringe he had in his jacket, at first he hesitated but Dipper thought anything would be better than being overwhelmed by Ford and Mabel "well as much as I love discussing this with both of you, I think I'll go back to sleep" he pulls the shot out and puts it in his leg and knocks right out.

Suddenly Grunkle Stan walks in the room and sees Dipper on the table with the syringe in his hand "woah oh no! I ignore this all day and this is what happens? Okay Mabel lock Dipper in his room and whatever you do don't let him out and..." "Stanley relax this is only a sedative, he's unconscious...again, I've actually been wondering where it was" Ford said "oh, well hehe looks like we have one less employee today, Mabel go restock the shelves, where is Soos and Wendy?" "It's the weekend, we which mean we have the day off" "oh...right" Stan said.

Then he goes to the other room to watch TV "ooh is Ducktective on?" Mabel asked. Both Ford and Mabel followed Stan into the room leaving Dipper unconscious and rolling off the couch "oh Candy" he said in his sleep.

 **The End**

 **hope you like the story please leave a review, ok bye!**


End file.
